Tonk finally gets the two woman he always wanted
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Potts and Romanov are both waiting for him now in the bedroom, Marvel Avengers Assembled was First episode date: July 7, 2013 and is a cartoon TV show series. I like to say that this story is what i am kind of writing about and if you not like it then don't say anything at all got it
1. Chapter 1 Romanof & pops waiting

Tonk finally gets the two women he always wanted

Summary: Potts and Romanov are waiting for Tony in his bed room

Chapter 1: Tony finds Pepper and Natasha in his room

Chapter Text

"Romanov and Potts were both waiting for Tony to enter the bedroom and see what they were up to." The both of them were laying out on the bed waiting for him in their bra and panties."

What the hell is going on, both of you?

What are you talking about, Tony?

What I mean is why are you both in my bed and only in your brassiere and panties? Is it me or have you both been waiting for me to get into this room. It's like you both are waiting for me now.

We are all cheering for you Tony. YOU said that you wanted to use both and that is what you're going to get. Both of use. I know you been waiting for this for so long and now the time is come to have your way with use both as you want to. Do with us as you see fit make us your Wives or if you wish use as your slaves. Either way we are both yours now.

Dam.

So what is it you going to do to use.

Well sense your so freely giving in to me and submitting to me. I think I will chain you to the bed both of you then shove huge dildo's so far up both of your ass painfully and watch you scream.

"Tony, why? We said that were giving are self's to you willing and this is the first thing that comes to your mind is painfully hurting us both?"

Yes that right. I mean you both have teased me and teased me for so long I thought it best to teach you now who is better at this you or me and it seems I am lady's

Well then says lets see what you got Tony.

Romanov I think first I'll put a huge dildo up your ass then ill gag you. After that I plug your pussy up and watch you scream in pain. While she is in pain I'll turn to you Potts and put my huge cock so deep up your wet tight virgin ass. Then I pound your ass pound your ass until it's so red and sore.

standing behind him looking and watching was she-hulk, invisible woman, spider- woman, Scarlet witch, Ms. marvel, wasp, as well Marie hill.

they all were waiting for tony to say something to them or to order them to do something. in fact Natasha and Pepper come seethst they wanted to be to be Tony sluts for day one. Looking closer Pepper could see you that they been gagged as well there hands bond behind their backs to wearing slutty outfits that showed there huge tits and tight wet dripping asses to.

So Tony how did you get all the superhero woman here to obey your commands now?

That's simply i fucked each of them so hard when he was done all they thought about was me nothing else or want to leave either. they have been hete for weeks asmy slaves

He pointed to Ms. Marvel who stepped forward now. he said Ms. marvel what are you now.

Master stark im your slut to be used and im your body guard i protect you as well.

you see Natasha they are niw so will you two in fact tne world now knows im the king of harem for female superheroes here.

Next to step up was Scarlet witch, spider woman, Black camery, she-hulk. As they all stepped out into the room knowing what was asked of them and wearing huge strap-ons each of them.

plus pepper and Natasha saw how huge there ttits were bigger than theres and they were as well muscle up to.

two of then looked scared but new they wanted this very much now.


	2. Chapter 2 Ms Marvel arrives

Ms. Marvel – Arrived at Stark's Place. Then knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer and then she heard a scream coming from the back on the house. To her surprise it was Pops and Natasha naked in bondage gear and wearing collars and leashes as slaves with Tony standing in front of them.

Tony – Ah I see you have finally come to your senses and decide to join us here.

Ms. Marvel looking at the two women then looking at him said yes I heard your call my Master and came as soon as I could to serve you.

Good then take off your suit and stand there naked until I finish with these two.

Ms. Marvel yes Master I will obey your orders.

she watched as he fuck Natasha Romanov when his big cock hurting her ass painfully. then moved over to pops doing tne same thing to her.

they both new how much he wanted them over the years. finally decided to let him take them both as his wife's in a harem was going to be very new now.

Ms. Marvel new she was watching something that could of never have happened before to widow or pepper ever. but they now luved in his house underneath his rule and for them to be in a harem was starting ro look good.


End file.
